The back door
by Beautiful27Tragedy
Summary: 100 boys. 4 miles per hour. 1 winner. 99 lost souls. But what if Ray found a back door to give the walk a different end? Ray & Peter slash, don't like it - don't read it. Oneshot to Stephen King's The Long Walk.


This is a fanfiction to Stephen King's book 'The long walk'. For all my Jazzward-readers who don't know it - I absolutely recommend it.**  
**

* * *

**_100 boys. 4 miles per hour. 1 winner. 99 lost souls._ **

_One hundred teenage boys participate in an annual walking contest called "The Long Walk". Each Walker must maintain a speed of at least four miles per hour; if he drops below that speed for 30 seconds, he receives a verbal warning. If a Walker with three warnings slows down again, he will get shot dead by soldiers riding in half-tracks along the roadside. The winner receives "The Prize": anything he wants for the rest of his life._

* * *

**The back door**

The sun was slowly crawling up behind the mountains ahead the walkers, turning the dark night sky into a strange and almost angry painting of blue and violet colours. The weak rays of sunlight, which made it through the thick blanket of clouds, felt heavenly warm after the cold night air.

Despite the amazing colours the sky was showing, the pavement between Ray Garraty's feet looked the same boring grey it always did, just a darker shade. His feet felt heavy, his whole body felt like it was made of stone.

He was thirsty. His mouth was dry and his lips felt like they didn't belong to his body. He needed something to drink, desperately, but the thought of the tasteless water wasn't really appealing. It didn't seem to satisfy his thirst anymore and even though Ray never liked it, he felt the strange longing for a soda. He never drank soda but right now he practically yearned for it. The sweet taste and the cool freshness, the little splashes of carbon dioxide tickling his nose. The feeling of it, running cold down his oesophagus into his stomach, refreshing him from the inside.

He licked his dry lips and took a few gulps from his canteen after all. His throat felt raw and he had a hard time swallowing the first drops of water. After he fixed the can back on his belt he looked around, searching for his friends. The first one he spotted was Collie Parker, walking next to Baker, both with bowed heads, both obviously still dozing.

Looking behind him he found Stebbins in his exclusive place at the very end, still pretty much hidden by the dark side of the sky.

At last he spotted Abraham walking only a few feet ahead of him. He glanced around once more and ...

_McVries._

Where was he? He didn't see him. He spent half the night thinking about him and what he had said yesterday evening, and the other half, forgetting what he had said. Unsuccessfully of course.

"_Ray, Ray, old boy, I think I'm falling in love with ya."_

Was it a joke? Like all the others McVries had made? Why would he say something like that? And why couldn't he just stop thinking about it? Surely McVries wasn't serious. Maybe he would even laugh at him if he knew, that Ray was still thinking about his stupid words. Maybe McVries had already forgotten about them.

But what if they were true? What if... Jesus, he had to stop driving himself crazy about. it.

Looking around he searched for McVries between the other walkers but couldn't find him anywhere. There was no sign his light blue jacket and his faded blue jeans. Cold fear creeped up his spine and spread slowly through his body.

_What if…?_

_No!_

He speed up his pace and approached Abraham.

"Abe? Are you awake?"

"Hmpf."

Abraham snuffled and looked up with red and tired eyes. His cheeks were hollow and he looked like he had aged 20 years overnight.

"Hey Garraty. Good morning… I guess."

"Yeah, good morning. How are you?"

"Ask me again after I got my first cup of coffee. Ups, no coffee for us today."

He chuckled quietly and took a sip from his canteen.

"Hey Abe, do you … do you know how many bought a ticket last night?"

"Not sure. Five or six." Abraham yawned and then rubbed his hands roughly over his stubbled chin.

"And do you know who?" Garraty asked further, trying hard not to show his anxiety. If McVries was one of them, he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Not sure, I think... Maybe…" He yawned again and looked around. "No, I have no idea." He said finally. "Sorry, Ray."

"It's okay. Did you see McVries?"

"Not for a while now. Last time though he was with the guys from the vanguart."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Garraty quickened his pace again, determined to find McVries.

He walked quietly through the half sleeping walkers around him, his tired eyes constantly searching till he could see the vanguard. And there he spotted it, McVries' light blue jacket shining in the dim light.

Stepping up beside him he could see that, even though McVries' head was down, his eyes were open.

Not wanting to startle him Ray whispered wearily.

"Pete?"

McVries slowly lifted his head and smiled crookedly at him.

"Hey Garraty, my man, how's it going?" And then he chuckled darkly before he bent over and caught a few times.

"How do you feel, Pete?"

McVries groaned and weaved his hand through his messy hair.

"I feel like I've been walking for four days without a break. I feel like I could sleep for years. I feel like my stomach hasn't seen food for an eternity. I feel like my lungs are on fire with every breath that I take. I feel like I'm walking barefoot over broken glass. But most of all, I feel like a stupid idiot for being here by choice. But enough of me, how about you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I feel tired. Not this normal tiredness though. It's this kind of tiredness that never really goes away. It's clinging to my back, hanging around my neck, only waiting for a weak moment and then it will attack and I'll just fall asleep."

"Yeah, I know what you mean and I'm scared of it. It feels like a dark shadow, only waiting to embrace you. But don't worry Ray, I won't let that happen to you."

With this words McVries wrapped his arm around Garraty's shoulder, squeezing it lightly before retreating it again to let it hang loosely by his side.

Ray felt a strange warmth where McVries hand had been. It felt comfortable and soothing and he almost wished, he would put it back and leave it there.

But why would he wish for something like that? Where did that fascinations with McVries come from? Was he that tired that his mind was playing tricks on him? That he was longing for a guy to touch him. Seriously, what was it about this boy? But no matter how hard he wracked his brain, he came up blank. Maybe he was just lonely. Lonely between these 25 remaining boys. Lonely between the rows of shouting and cheering people, decorating the shoulders of their little grey world.

It took him a moment to realize that McVries had started talking again and he only caught the last part of what he was saying.

"... not at all. But hey, we're still alive, Ray old buddy."

"Yeah, we are."

"How many did buy it last night?"

"Abraham wasn't sure if five or six."

"Are the Musketeers still intact?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Well then, at least we're in good company."

McVries drank the last gulp from his can and shouted for a new one. One of the soldiers jumped off the half-track and strolled toward him. McVries took the can, waited till the soldier was back on the half-track, then opened it and poured the whole content over his head. When it was empty he shouted for another one. The same soldier took a can and again, made his way towards him, this time with a pissed expression. McVries smiled broadly at him and took the can. He looked at Garraty and winked before he drank from it and fixed it on his belt.

"You know, he's probably thinking about shooting you for this little stunt." Ray chuckled.

"They're gonna shoot me anyway, so why not having a little fun with them first?"

They laughed and walked in silence for a while. The sky lost the last traces of the night and turned into a nice blue picture with a yellow sun a cotton-candy-clouds.

"You know Ray, it's pretty hard work to concentrate on staying happy, or at least pretending to be. Even if it's only to yourself. " McVries suddenly broke the silence.

"What do you mean? The walk?"

"Not only this damned walk, no. Life. You know, you pretend that everything is ok or going to be ok, that's what keeps you going. In Life as well as on this God forsaken street. You think, if you keep going, one day you'll reach everything you ever wanted, you'll own everything you ever wanted. You think, one day you'll be happy. You think you'll win, that's why you still set one feet in front of the other."

"Maybe I just don't want to die."

"If you wouldn't want to die, then why are you here?"

"I…" But he had no answer to that. Why was he here? What did he think he would find here? Did he really ever thought he could win? Did he get here with the certainty that he would lose?

"Look at these idiots all around us." McVries went on and waved his hand in the directing of the viewers, crowding the sidelines. "They're monkeys, just like us. They just don't know it yet but wait till they realize. Wait till they find out."

"Find out what?"

"That they're walking too - just like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know that our whole Life is a long walk? We are born and begin to walk our way through life, losing people along the road and sooner or later we die."

As if on cue the guns went off and made both boys jump. Unconsciously Garraty reached for McVries and their hands met in the middle, holding on to each other.

This time a boy named Victor got his final ticket. He fell quietly and without any fuss to the ground, remaining a silent bundle in the middle of the road. Ray and Pete walked by on his left side and forgot about him, the second they passed him.

McVries was right, Garraty thought to himself. This fucking road was just like Life, only in fast forward. You start, you make friends, you lose friends and in the end, you die alone.

Four days he thought, four days on the road. Only 26 left, including him, Collie Parker, Baker, Abraham, Stebbins and McVries.

It was then when he realized, that he was still holding Pete's hand.

He looked up at him but McVries kept his gaze straight ahead. He seemed to be lost in thoughts.

What the hell was wrong with him? And why did he like holding McVries' hand? Where did these feelings come from?

He had never thought about a boy this way before. But now he was too afraid to even wriggle his fingers because he didn't want to remind McVries, that he was still holding his hand. He didn't want him to let go. He didn't want to lose contact because it felt safe. But why McVries? Why this boy? He wasn't gay. He had a girlfriend for Christ sake.

A girlfriend he had never slept with. A sweet, innocent girl he never felt the urge to sleep with.

A girlfriend he wasn't sure he would live long enough to ever see again.

A girlfriend he had never felt this save with.

"Oh God this street is killing me." Collie Parker suddenly spoke up at Ray's right shoulder.

"I don't think that God has anything to do with this fucking street." McVries said.

"You believe in God?" Ray asked surprised.

"I believe in myself and nothing else. But don't listen to me, I only like to hear myself talking. Now, save a prayer for me, Ray old boy and I'll save one for you."

With that he let go of Ray's hand and let himself fall back till he was walking next to Baker. Garraty made a fist and felt suddenly very cold and lonely.

**- TBD -**

The walk went on and Garraty couldn't get his mind off McVries and the strange feelings he had awakened for him.

He watched McVries walking next to Baker. They had their heads together, deep in conversation. Every now and then they laughed and Ray felt a sudden sting of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to make McVries laugh. He wanted to hear his stupid jokes.

"So did this road tell you something unexpected about you?"

Garraty looked up and was met with Stebbins penetrating gaze.

"What?"

"This road, it's talking to you Ray, it's telling you things about you and all you have to do is listen to it."

"Have you gone crazy, Stebbins?"

"Maybe. I'm not saying I'm not but it's still true. And I can tell that it told you something you didn't expect."

"The hell you know? You know nothing about me." Ray suddenly got very angry about Stebbins constantly pretending that he knew so much more than all the others. Who the hell did Stebbins think he was? Mr. Know-it-all?

"I saw you, you know." Stebbins went on.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. You liked holding his hand and I would bet my life on it, that he liked it too."

"Shut up Stebbins." Garraty shouted and woke the boys around them from their slumber. Some of them immediately stepping away but keeping an eye on them. He catched McVries giving him a worried and confused look.

"Calm down Garraty, it's not as if deep down you didn't know yourself." Stebbins went on, seemingly unfazed by Ray's outburst.

"I hate you Stebbins, stay the fuck away from me." Garraty snapped and walked away from Stebbins, his steps wide and forceful.

When he passed McVries and Baker they asked him what happened but he just muttered a very harsh "nothing" and went on until he was ahead of the walkers again and all by himself.

It was time he did some thinking he decided. Stupid Stebbins, made him question himself. Stupid McVries, made him question everything.

But what angered him the most was, that Stebbins was right. He did enjoy holding Pete's hand. And what if Stebbins was right about Pete too? What if he enjoyed it too?

And why the hell not? Who was he to judge who he was holding hands with. What does it matter? Because it does. Because of Jan. She mattered and he could never break her heart. But how could he participate in the long walk and swear he would never break her heart? Wouldn't he break his promise if he died on this street? Would it be easier just because he wouldn't have to see her crying? Was that the real reason behind everything? Was that why he was here? He sighed deeply frustrated. His feet might have been walking a hundred miles by now but his brain felt like it had run a thousand more.

He felt tired and exhausted.

"Warning! Warning for number 47."

"Huh?" Garrathy looked around and found himself in the middle field again. He must have dozed off and fell back. Unoriented for a moment he blinked a few times and searched around to find his place. He stepped up his pace a little and approached McVries who was walking alone.

McVries was busy eating a tube of chicken paste and some crackers. He just nodded at him and they both walked in silence for a while.

"Hey Pete, do you think that…for every time you break a heart, yours will get broken too?

"You mean, like karma?" McVries asked around a cracker.

"Yes kind of."

McVries was silent for a long time before he shrugged and laughed.

"I hope not."

"Why? did you break many hearts?"

"One or two. Who ever knows exactly how many hearts one has broken? But don't worry, I won't break your heart, Ray."

"Why do you say such things?"

McVries sighed and then looked at Ray with an almost shy smile.

"Honestly, I don't know. See, I tend to say things just to hear them out loud, give them a sound. To see how they taste on my tongue, without really meaning them. I just want to say them, it's all. Most of the time what I say doesn't mean a shit."

"You can't be serious."

"Sure am."

McVries was a riddle, Ray knew that. But he turned out to be a much more complex riddle than he had thought possible and he wasn't sure there was enough time left to solve it.

"I don't believe you." Ray laughed humourless.

"Well, you better."

"You mean, it would be better for me not to believe you?"

"If you don't like my answers, yes."

"But what if I do?"

McVries looked at him, amazement written all over his face.

"Now it's the time for you to tell me what you mean, Ray old boy." He said quietly and stepped closer till their shoulders were almost touching.

"I… I don't know, I… I just…" But Ray didn't know what to say.

"Tell me." McVries whispered, now close to his ear.

"I think like you." Ray mumbled back.

"That's not a crime, Ray. I like you too." McVries laughed and stepped back again. "But I like you much too much."

**- TBD -**

The walk went on, midday came and went, and suddenly it was afternoon all over again. Fifteen more had been shot like dogs since the morning. The sky was getting darker by the minute and once again Ray wondered, it this had been the last time he had seen the sun.

He put on his jacket and wrapped his arms around his chest, overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of dread and despair.

"Ray." he heard a hoarse whisper left of him. He turned his head and found McVries and even in the dim light he could see something gleaming in his eyes, he'd never seen there before – fear.

"Pete, what's wrong?"

"Ray I'm scared."

"Of what?" the question felt somehow odd and misplaced at this time of their life.

"The night. I'm scared of the night."

He knew exactly what Pete meant, he was scared of the night too. The darkness and the deaths he knew it would bring.

Ray pondered for a second and with a quiet "fuck it" he took McVries' hand.

McVries looked up through his lashes and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Thank you." He whispered and Ray smiled in return.

They both felt lighter starting their last night on this street together.

**- TBD -**

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

Garraty was woken by a quiet, raspy voice singing softly in the darkness. He looked around until he spotted the source.

It was McVries, walking all by himself on the left shoulder. They must have lost contact at some point during the night while they were both dozing. They had talked for hours and Ray hadn't felt this good since this walk had started. Who was he kidding he had never felt this good as he did, walking hand in hand through the night with Pete, pretending that they were all alone. Looking back at Pete he frowned. His head was down and Ray was sure he barely made the four miles.

He carefully approached Pete and walked quietly beside him.

_And when the broken hearted people_

_living in the world agree_

_there will be an answer_

_let it be_

let it…

"Pete?"

McVries didn't show if he had heard him or not, he just kept on singing.

_Let it be_

_Let it be_

_Whispered words of wisdom_

_Let…_

"Pete!"

Garraty was worrying that McVries was going insane. When was the last time he had drunk something? Garraty couldn't remember. He tugged Pete by his sleeve and tried to reach him again, this time a little louder.

"Pete!"

"Huh, uuh's that?" McVries slurred and it seemed, it took him great effort to lift his head and meet Garraty's gaze.

"It's me, Ray."

"Oh… hey… Ray, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life. Well... or maybe the last.

Who knows."

"Pete, are you ok?"

"Okay. Am I okay. I don't think so. God, I wish I could sleep, only for a while, you know? I'm so fucking tired. Hey Ray, if I were a dream, would you fall asleep just to be with me?"

"Hell Pete, is that your best pickup line? That's lame, even for you."

"It's not, it's brilliant and romantic and... whatnot."

If Garraty wouldn't know better he'd think McVries would be drunk. But he knew he wasn't and so dread once again sneaked it's way through Garraty's body and turned his stomach into tight knots. McVries couldn't be tired. Not him, not now. He was supposed to walk to the end with him.

And then? Yeah, then what? When they were the only two left. The knots in his stomach tightened and for a fearful moment he thought he was going to puke.

Five days on the road. Was this the end?

"Aww, look at this wonderful morning sky. Isn't it beautiful?"

Ray looked up to the sky and then back at McVries.

"Pete, it's still dark."

"No it's not, can't you see the light, the wonderful colours, the ravishing beauty. Can't you feel the warmth of the sun?"

"Pete… I think you're having hallucinations."

"I'm sure as fuck having hallucinations. But you know what, Ray, sometimes they're my best friends."

"You need to drink something Pete."

"Who's left of us, Ray my boy?"

_My boy._

"It's only you and me and Stebbins." He answered while McVries took a few gulps of water, balancing his canteen between shaky fingers.

"Hmpf, we're not in the best company anymore." McVries answered, spitting a mouthful of water on the street.

"Well, we still have us."

"Yeah, we do, don't we Ray. Right till the end."

"Stebbins looks pretty fit still."

"Yes, I thought about that and I'm sure he's not human. He's a robot, only here to tease us. And in the end, when we're both only a number on the pavement like all the others, some Chinese technology company will laugh and shake the Majors hand."

Ray chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Oh what's the bloody point?" McVries said suddenly, threw his can away and stopped.

"Pete, what are you doing?"

"It's time to sit down Ray."

"What? No!"

"Warning! Warning for number 61."

Ray walked the few feet back to McVries and leaned down to take his hand, collecting his own warning.

"Get up, Pete."

"No Ray, I can't. I'm too exhausted. I don't want to walk anymore"

"Warning! Second warning for number 61."

"Oh yes you can and you will!" Ray shouted, tugging on both of McVries' hands.

"Warning! Second warning for number 47."

Stebbins walked past them without a word, only watching them curiously till they were out of his field of vision.

"Get up now, Pete, you're not leaving me alone here, damnit!" But McVries wouldn't move.

"Warning! Third warning for number 61, final warning."

"Ray, go." McVries said tiredly, his will to fight almost gone.

Ray looked to the half-track and saw the same soldier, who had brought McVries the two water cans, walking over to them, wearing a smug expression on his face. His gun already lifted, ready to take Pete away from him.

Suddenly nothing was important anymore. Not the walk, the prize, Jan, his life. Nothing. If he would lose McVries now, he would lose everything that matters. He couldn't lose him, everything else but not him.

You won't get him you bastard, Ray thought and tugged hard on McVries hands, pulling him up from the ground till he was standing on his feet again.

"Now move." He wrapped his arm around McVries' waist and dragged him along, giving him no chance to object.

"The hell are you doing, Ray?" McVries asked, unsuccessfully trying to pry Ray's fingers from his shirt.

"I won't let you die."

"You're gonna have to at some point."

"Shut up and walk."

Three warnings, Ray thought, three warnings Pete had to walk off. Three hours. He wondered how long Stebbins would make it. He was walking alone and far ahead of Ray and Pete, only a red and blue dot in the distance.

"Ray, if you won't let go of me, you're gonna die." Pete panted.

"No I won't."

"How long do you want to drag me along?"

"As long as it takes."

"Why?"

He looked at Pete, who was walking in a strange posture, because Ray wouldn't let go of him. He was scared that Pete would just sit down again, as soon as he was free.

"I told you. I like you."

"You're a strange boy, Ray Garraty!" The crooked smile Pete graced him with was enough confirmation for his decision. He would never let go.

"Yeah, well, I try not to run with the pack." He sighed theatrically, making Pete laugh in return.

"Warning!"

Ray jerked and his head snapped up to the sideline. No, please no, he thought, I'm walking as fast as I can.

**- TBD -**

"Warning for number 88."

What? He turned his head and saw that Stebbins was lying in the middle of the road, his legs and arms outstretched. He didn't even realize, when they had passed him.

Pete also looked back at Stebbins, almost missing a step in the process.

"When did we pass him?" Pete asked.

"I have no idea." Ray responded "And I'm too tired to think about it."

"Warning! Second warning for number 88."

"Maybe he's not a robot after all." Ray mused.

"Maybe his batteries have run out." Pete gasped at his side, making Ray laugh even though he was out of breath from dragging Pete for over two hours now.

"Warning! Third warning for number 88. Last warning."

"Stupid fucker" Ray muttered, "He's probably already dead."

Pete's arm around Ray's waist tightened and he tugged lightly on his shirt to get Ray's attention.

The second he looked at Pete the guns went off, signalling that the two of them were now alone on the road.

"What now, Ray?" Pete asked, his voice thin and shaky.

"Hold on Pete," Ray panted "Only a little more."

At exactly 11.14 McVries was free of warnings and they both had a clean card again.

Now is the time, Ray thought, there's no sense in waiting any longer. He turned to Pete and watched him for a moment. He looked beyond exhausted, his eyes were half closed, his cheeks were hollow and there was a strange, rustling sound every time he breathed in.

"Do you trust me Pete?"

Slowly raising his head, Pete studied Rays' face for a moment before he answered, his words interrupted by gasping breaths. "I think it's safe to say... that you're... the only one I trust in... this fucking world."

"Okay, then let me tell you what we gonna do now. When I say _now_, I want you to sit down at once."

McVries leaned back to get a better look at Ray.

"Why the hell do you drag my tired bones for three hours over this fucking never ending road, only to let me sit down and die like I wanted to in the first place? Why this torture, Ray?"

"Just do as I say. I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes."

Again McVries studied him long, searching his eyes for God knows what. But when he nodded slowly Ray knew he had found it.

"Oh what the hell. Okay, okay, I do whatever you want."

"But you have to do it immediately, don't hesitate."

"Ray, when you tell me to sit down, I will drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. So don't worry."

Ray took a few calming breaths, hoping that his plan would work. But what if not?

"Whatever happens now, Pete, it was worth meeting you."

"It was." McVries rasped and even managed a tired smile.

Ray took a deep breath and with a confidence he didn't think he had still in him he said:

"Now." Immediately he tightened his hold on McVries and they both sat down at once, their bottoms touching the grey pavement at the same moment.

Their muscles screamed and twitched after 5 days of torture.

"Oh God, that feels heavenly." McVries moaned and leaned into Ray.

"It does. I think I can feel every single muscle in my body." They both chuckled. McVries turned sideways and sat Indian style between Ray's legs, his left shoulder leaning against the other boy's chest.

"What now, Ray?"

As if on answer, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Warning! Warning for number 47."

"Warning! Warning for number 61." Two soldiers shouted at the same time.

Ray looked at McVries and his mouth turned up into a sly grin.

"You'll see. I' found a back door."

"A back door? Ray I don't – "

"Warning, second warning for number 47."

"Warning, second warning for number 61."

McVries watched the soldiers who were starting to look at each other confused, suddenly unsure how to proceed. The crowd on the sidelines fell silent and bizarre stillness lay over the street.

Ray run a hand through his hair before placing it on Pete's shoulder. The other boy obviously couldn't decide where to look at – the fascinated crowd or the baffled soldiers.

"Warning! Third warning ... last warning for... for both of you." A soldier shouted but his voice had lost it's commanding tone. It was clear to see, that he didn't know how to handle this situation.

And that was, what Ray was hoping for. It was his backdoor.

They couldn't shoot just one of them because they sat down at the same time. They couldn't shoot them both because then they would shoot the winner too. The only way out was ...

McVries turned his face back to Ray, his eyes shining with mischief.

"You dog." he grinned, wrapping an arm around Ray's waist.

The time was up and the soldiers stood there with their guns raised. But none of them moved. Nobody moved. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

But not for long. Suddenly there was a loud noise, coming closer by the second. And then there he was, the Major's jeep came around the corner, stopping only a few feet away from the boys.

Ray squeezed Pete's shoulder. "This is it." He whispered.

They both stood up with their arms still around each others waist.

The Major jumped from the Jeep and walked up to Ray and Pete till he was standing right in front of them.

Ray could see his and Pete's tired reflection in the Major's sunglasses.

"Gentlemen, this certainly isn't how this was supposed to end. Now, which one of you will give up voluntarily?"

He could feel McVries' back muscles constricting before he even moved. But he wouldn't let him give up now.

"None of us will, Sir." Ray spoke, his voice loud and clear. He could hear gasps and whispering coming from the sidelines but his gaze was fixed on the Majors stony face. Behind these glasses is our fate, Ray thought. Whatever will happen with us is written behind these black mirrors. Please God, please don't let our fate be dark too.

It seemed to last an eternity till the Major finally spoke again.

"Alright then." The Major said, a little smile on his face. He turned to the two Soldiers with the guns in their hands and waved. They went back to the half-track without as much as a word or glance.

Ray let his gaze fall to Pete's face and found him staring at him. There was no hope in Pete's eyes but no sadness either.

"I don't mind dying, Ray, I just don't want you to die too." He whispered. "I want you to kick this fucker's ass and win this walk."

Ray was just about to answer when the Major spoke again.

"Boys, I have a deal for you."

Ray and Pete looked surprised but sceptical to the Major.

"Since you're not breaking any rules here - and we obviously have to renew the rules for next year - I make you this offer. I'll grant you both one wish and one wish only… and I'll let you live. Both of you."

The sidelines went nuts even before Ray and Pete could comprehend what the Major just offered them.

"Are you serious?" Ray asked before he could stop himself.

"Dead serious." The Major answered. "So will you accept?"

"Of course we will." They both stuttered in union.

"It's settled then." The Major shook both hands and then walked over to the lines of Reporters. But Ray and Pete didn't care for him anymore. They didn't care for the crowd, screaming their names, either.

Looking at each other in amazement they were lost in their own little world.

"We made it." Ray beamed at Pete.

"You made it Ray." Pete answered "And you saved my life. You really must like me." He winked and then he did what he was dying to do all along, he stepped up to Ray and wrapped him in his arms, almost squeezing the air out of him.

"How did you know that this would work?"

"I didn't. But I hoped. And now we're free and as long I have you one wish is enough." Wrapping his arms around Pete's waist.

"I'm alive and you're too, that's all I could ask for." Pete said, leaning back and smiling at Ray.

"Yes. And now we'll be counting dollars for the rest of our lives."

"We won't count dollars, Ray, we'll be counting stars."

* * *

_English is not my mother language - please be kind. =)_

_I hope you all liked it. This was my first try on "The long walk" and probably also the last already. Thank you for reading anyway. _

_Please leave a review._


End file.
